rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
An Artificial Love: Sovash X Venja
Plot Sovash was dimension hopping, trying to find a way to get back home and is lost....again. Chapter 1: Greetings with a Question MI Sovash: *Me and my luck. *he sighs walking down a street he just landed in 5 mins ago* Maybe I can kill some time in this book store. Itss better than staying out in the cold out here. *walking into a book store; looking around for books on the color spectrum of fire* mmmm. *sees a girl in the distance and feels compelled to talk to her* Venja: *sit was looking through a book, but she wasn't any normal female as she keeps reading.* Sovash: *walikng around and sees a book that the girl in reading and it pecks his interests* Excuse me, may I see that book. *he smikes* I just wanted to kill some time while im here and that book you have really has peaked my intrests. *looks at her and sncess something is off* Venja: *Blinks, looking over to Sovash* Why do you want to read this...? Sovash: *smiles* That book involves certin legends involving holy solders. it kind of i peaks my intrestss. *looks at her with confusion* Theress something off about you...you seem...not human. Venja: *She blinks* Of course not. Sovash: Really? So what are you? Venja: *she closes the book* I am a human and computer put together. Sovash: Really? *looks at her closly* Cool! *his eyes light up as he holds her hands due to excitement* How!? I've seen some things but how does one cross the bridge between biology and technology? Venja: *Confuse*...? Sovash: *backs off, blushing a bit knowing he was in her personal space as a sweat drops* S-Sorry. I got a bit carried away. I just like to learn new things. Venja: *She nods* OH, alright. Sovash: Yea, sorry mis. Oh, what's your name again? I don't believed I've asked you yet. Venja: It's Venja Sovash: Venja. *ponders on it and smiles* Cute name. I go by Sovash, weird nic-name huh? *smiles abit* Venja: Not really. Sovash: I know your half human half computer but a bit more emotion would be nice. *smiles a bit* Its a shame you dontt though, and your really cute too. *he mumbles underneath his breath as he catches his head looking at the ground* Venja: *she return looking at the book* I don't feel much due to my progarming, nothing more... Sovash: Really now? *he sighs* That may be true....but I do since human emotionsinn you. How much oumannned are you anyway? Just asking. Venja: *She looks at Sovash* None of us are measured but how outmanned we are. Sovash: *a bit confused* Sorry I was rude in asking that question. Venja: It is fine. *she close the book, but hands it to him.* Here Sovash: *takes it from her and smiles a bit* Thank you. *a blue flame appears over his head but vanishes quickly* Hehe....*looks away* You didn't see that...did Ya? *looks annoyed and blushes a bit* Venja: *She watches, confuse.*? Sovash: *blushes a bit but sighs* I-Itss Nothan. Well, thank you for the book. *starts to walk away* Well if imm lucky I can try to hide in this store untill I find a way back home. *he mumbles to himself as he heads down the stairs* Goodbey Ms. Venja. Venja: *Starts following him* I have nothing else better to do. Sovash: *looks at her in a confused way* Wait, what? Dontt you have a home to go to? Venja: *Confuse* Home? Sovash: *sighs* You know, home? A place where you're with your family, friends, or just where you live. *looks at her with concern and confusion* Venja: *confuse* ? Sovash: -_-... I see you dontt understand. *sighs* Still, even if you don't, why follow me? Random stranger, random male. What if you were kidnaped or hurt, or killed, or raped or, or something? You just don't follow random people. Venja: *She smiles* Because I want to follow you. Sovash: *surprised by her jesters and facial expression and blushes a bit* O-Ok, well just for today. *he sighs and smiles a bit back at her* Well I'm heading to buy this book and then to an Internet cafe. Your welcome to come or tap out. You chose. *he heads to the front desk* Venja: *Still by his side, blinking as she has her dully expression again* I like internet cafes. Sovash: *buys the book and heads for the door* Its gonna take a lot to get you to respond huh? *sighs a bit* Venja: *Watching him as she follows.* Sovash: *looks at her with an expression of confusion mixed with displeasure, but he smiles a bit and starts to chuckle* Venja, you sure are a strange one. Chapter 2: Internet Cafe Sovash: *enters the cafe; he holds the door open for Venja* Venja: *Walks inside, looking at Sovash* Sovash: *walks to the counter* Can I get a small mocha laté? *looks at Venja* You want something? Or can you even eat? J-Just askin. The Casher: *she smiles and chuccles a bit* What a "kindful boyfriend you are~". *she starts to laugh* Sovash: *blushes and shakes his hands in denial* N-N-No! I-I just met her! Venja: *She seem confuses* I am allow to eat, I am not made of robot-parts. Sovash: Sorry I assumed that and if I was rude. *turns back to the casheir* Make that two. And a brownie. *he is told to wait a bit and so he finds them a table* Venja: *She follows him, but connects with the internet.* The news are lively. Sovash: *puts on his reading glasses and starts reading* That's really cool that you're part robot since you're able to connect to the Internet without a device. *smiles as he looks at her* Venja: *she blinks, sitting at the table* Huh. Sovash: N-Nothin. *sighs a bit but smiles* Venja: *Watching, blinking*...? Sovash: *blinging* Is something the matter? Venja: Nope. Sovash: *a waiter brings in their coffe and the brownie* Oh, I got you a brownie too. I really didn't know if you liked sweats but,..*smiles and blushes a bit-8 Venja: Oh, I don't mind sweets. *she starts eating the brownie.* Sovash: *smiles as he finishes his book* Well according to this book a dimensional breakdown phenomanon last for severaldayss. Thus it'll be a while befor I leave. *looks outside as the sun sets* Oh lord! Itss getting late!